mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Wario
Wario's dirty tricks bring him dangerously close to disqualification but somehow is always greenlit for the seasons that follow. Wario is the torrential counterpart and older brother to Waluigi. Wario is always classed as a heavyweight in the Mario Kart games following Super Mario Kart (in which he didn't appear in) due to being overweight and fat, sort of like Bowser. He is one of the rivals to Mario. He is also Waluigi's older brother and partner. From Mario Kart 64 through Mario Kart DS, and Mario Kart 7, Wario's standard kart was purple. In Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8, it has changed to yellow in the light of his hat color. Wario returns in Mario Kart 7 for the Nintendo 3DS. He is a heavyweight racer again and is now an unlockable racer instead of a default racer, unlike every other Mario Kart game minus Super Mario Kart. He reappeared in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe unlocked from the start like he is in most games. He also appeared in the Mario Kart GP series, being a from the start character in the first one. Waluigi didn't appear though. In the second one, Wario is classed as an expert character, along with DK and Bowser. Waluigi appears this time though. In DX, Wario is an unlockable character, along with Bowser Jr. and Waluigi. To unlock him, simply beat the Toad Cup. Wario is also considered a heavy character and has the highest speed for a heavy character. Characteristics Wario is Mario's rival. You probably guessed that already, considering their names are just a letter apart. He is a bit fatter than Mario, and he dressed in the same style. He wears green slippers and dons purple overalls with two silver buttons on them. Unlike his body, his arms are in shape, and his muscles can be seen underneath his yellow shirt. He has a pair of white gloves, both of them having a purple W on them. He has black eyebrows and a mustache, which is curves a lot. He has a large pink nose and pointy ears, and like Mario, his hair is brown (yet is mustache is black. Doesn't make that much sense, but whatever). His slits around his eyes are a light blue, and he has a yellow cap with his initial (W) on it in purple. Basically, he is the bad version of Mario. He also was the star of WarioWare and Wario Land. In his early Mario Kart appearances, he wore a long-sleeved shirt, but in future Mario Kart games, he wore a short-sleeved shirt. He also loves money and gold, in fact, he probably doesn’t even pay the employees of his company, WarioWare Inc. Vechicles Karts ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *Wario Car Mario Kart DS *Standard WR *Brute *Dragonfly Mario Kart Wii'' *Standard Kart L *Offroader *Flame Flyer *Piranha Prowler *Jetsetter *Honeycoupe Bikes *Standard Bike L *Flame Runner *Wario Bike *Shooting Star *Spear *Phantom Staff Ghost Tracks *N64 Frappe Snowland (DS*) *Wario Colosseum (GCN with [[Waluigi]]) *DS Wario Stadium (DS, Wii U*, Switch*) *N64 Choco Mountain (DS*) *Wii Wario's Gold Mine (Wii, Wii U*, Switch*) *DS Delfino Square (Wii*) *Wario Shipyard (3DS) *Waluigi Stadium (GCN with [[Waluigi]]) *DS Waluigi Pinball (3DS*) *Mount Wario (Switch* 200cc) * - Retro track Gallery Wario-BlueFalcon-MK8.jpg|Here comes Wario! Wario stamp MK8.png|Mario Kart 8 stamp Wario - Mario Kart Wii.png|Wario in Mario Kart Wii MK8 Wario Icon.png|Mario Kart 8 Icon Trivia! * Wario’s honking sound from ''Mario Kart 8 ''sounds like gas from a posterior, because that’s what Wario is known for. de:Wario es:Wario Category:Racers Category:Mario Kart 64 racers Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit racers Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! racers Category:Mario Kart DS racers Category:Mario Kart Wii racers Category:Mario Kart 7 racers Category:Mario Kart 8 racers Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP racers Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 racers Category:Unlockable Racers Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe racers Category:Mario Kart 64 Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP DX racers Category:Characters Category:Mario Kart 64 Characters Category:Heavyweight Racers Category:Males